Zōjōten
|image=Zoujouten.png |kanji=増長天 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Zōjōten |literal English=Noble Birth |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Wind Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users= Shintai (Ono) |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Zōjōten is a Mangekyō Sharingan and the highest level Wind Release technique. Overview Rooted in Shintai's right eye, Zōjōten produces a visage of a dragon composed of pressurized and extremely hot air, that becomes instantly ionized, and releases a powerful blast of vacuum from its mouth at the enemy. It is the continuous assault of five such blasts of contained vacuum from six different angles, that overlap, in order to ensure that the target cannot escape it. Once created, the dragon will continue to blast an enemy from all six sides at a speed that is superior to lightning by numerous times, as the blast of vacuum can reach the surface level from the height of altostratus clouds in just twenty microseconds. It is particularly effective for hitting airborne target(s) or cross country bombing. As it is made of nothing but vacuum, these blasts are impossible to detect with the naked eye and also render fire and sound based ninjutsu useless, as they both require atmospheric air to function; thus negating the weakness of most, if not all wind-based ninjutsu. Each blast of vacuum is able to generate so much kinetic energy that it was compared to the energy released in one day by an average hurricane in producing rain. It was stated that if Shintai were to unleash its full power, it could eviscerate an entire island. Use of this technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed and their vision to become blurry in the aftermath. Not to mention, the amount of chakra and chakra control required to use it is so taxing that Shintai even as an adult, collapsed after using it; although, to his credit, he did use a few techniques before using this. Additionally, it is not unstoppable, as seen from it being tanked by Shinzui's Complete Body — Susanoo (完成体　須佐能乎, Kanseitai — Susanoo, Viz: Perfect Susanoo). However, it could very well wipe out extremely fortified barriers and even the armored Susanoo and any of its previous stages. Influence *Zōjōten is a major deity in Buddhism. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings and a dharmapala. In Japan, Zōjōten (増長天) is commonly depicted with a fierce expression. He is clad in armor, often brandishing a sword or spear while trampling a jaki. Virūḍhaka is the guardian of the southern direction. He lives on the southern part of Sumeru. He is leader of the kumbhāṇḍa and pretas. Trivia * Not only is the actual explosion and the shock wave from each blast of vacuum is dangerous in itself but, it is particularly scary, as the vacuum blast tend to physically rip air out of living matter and surroundings to create a region of equivalent pressure. This means that even if one were to somehow dodge an individual blast, the air from their lungs could be physically ripped out of them, leaving them unable to breathe. Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Abilities Category:Dojutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai